Buried For A Century
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: Klaroline One shot. Takes place before everything in TVD happens. Caroline is still a human. There aren't vampires in the story, yet. Well, except for one. Caroline, the daughter of archaeologists discovers Klaus' body in a coffin. For the first time in life, both Klaus and Caroline feel something they never felt before. Is it love? Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaroline one-shot! I had this idea in the middle of the night. Took me the whole day to write it, so please leave a review! They make me very happy :)**

* * *

"Dad! Mom! I think I found something!" Caroline shouted, waving her arms frantically for her parents to come.

"If this is another false alarm, I swear I'll—" Bill Forbes started but was cut off by Liz.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" Liz asked, shooting a dirty glare at her husband.

"I'm 100% sure. Come, now!" Caroline squeaked, excited.

Her parents sighed quietly as they made their way to where Caroline stood. This was the twentieth time today that Caroline said she found something, but they all just turned out to something else: a rock or a clump of sand (that broke down with one swift kick). It was tiring enough that they were in the burning sun with a limited supply of water, but the constant alerts Caroline gave were getting annoying now. At first, they were glad that their daughter was excited and enthusiastic about coming here and looking for historical evidence.

Liz and Bill were both archaeologists. They had dreamed their whole career to go to the Middle East to dig up beautiful, ancient artifacts. Unfortunately, the Gilberts were chosen to go to Egypt. So instead, the Forbes decided to take their daughter on a little trip to the southern part of Virginia. They wanted Caroline to become exactly like them: an archaeologist. Of course at first, Caroline hated the idea. Then she thought about it. She was just a small town girl living an average life. She was pretty bright for her age, but she knew it would be hard to make it out to the big city. Caroline accepted the path her parents drew out for her. At least if she tried hard in her job, she could be sent off to other countries to dig up things. This excited her. She had always wanted to see the world.

Liz and Bill made their way to where Caroline stood. Caroline was covered in mud, grass, and sand but she was grinning. She jumped down into a hole, telling her parents to come in.

"Did you dig this hole, Caroline?" Bill asked, slightly impressed.

"Yes, daddy. Now, take a look at this," Caroline said, proudly. She pointed at a large wooden box. It was very dirty, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Isn't that a—coffin?" Liz asked, surprised. What was a coffin doing here? The cemetery was about two miles from here, why would anyone bury a coffin here?

"I think so… It's a very old one, to be more exact," Bill said, examining the dusty coffin.

"So it wasn't a false alarm this time!" Caroline said happily, proudly puffing out her chest as she grinned.

"Yes, yes. This is a very ancient coffin. Look at these writings on here. Latin? Liz, we've got to take this to our study and examine it closer," Bill said.

Liz nodded. This coffin was a bit different from the others she had ever seen. There was something about it…

"Caroline, would you be a dear and please help us carry the coffin to the truck?" Bill asked.

The coffin was strangely light, but it still took the three of them to carry it. They made their way to the blue truck that was parked right outside of the woods. Bill pushed the coffin to the back of the truck, pushing away the scrolls and other tools that were in the way.

"I think we had enough for one day, why don't we go home now? I'll make some dinner," Liz said, wiping her hands with a towel.

"Sounds good, I'm starving," Caroline said, getting onto the truck.

She looked back at the coffin. There was something weird about that box. She wondered what it was.

* * *

Liz and Bill sat inside their study; the coffin lay on the large wooden table in the center. Caroline had gone to sleep an hour ago. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. After eating dinner, they had immediately started examining the coffin. They tried to decipher the Latin letters. They wanted to call Bonnie, a friend of Caroline's who knew how to read Latin, but realized she was probably sleeping.

"Why doesn't it open?" Liz asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I knew there was something about this coffin. Do you think it is surrounded with magic?" Bill asked quietly, fearing that their daughter might randomly pop out of somewhere.

They tried opening the coffin with literally every tool they owned. It was impossible. They gave up after they tried smashing the coffin open with an axe. Surprisingly, the axe didn't even make a dent on the coffin. So, they decided to stick to the examining outside features, instead.

"I think so. If a coffin is this strong, it is definitely protected with magic. What do you think is inside?" Liz whispered.

"A supernatural creature, I'm guessing," Bill replied. He really hoped it wasn't a vampire or a werewolf in there. He hated them. Thankfully, Mystic Falls didn't have any vampires, but he feared that one day one might come. After all, this town did have a lot of history. He knew there were some werewolves in town: Mayor Lockwood. But he knew Mayor Lockwood didn't trigger the werewolf gene yet, because he hadn't turned.

"Maybe we shouldn't open it. Why don't we just dump it in the lake or hide it? We must keep this town safe," Bill continued.

Liz nodded in agreement. They had tried very hard to keep the vampires and werewolves out of this town. They couldn't just ruin everything and danger the town by unleashing the mysterious creature that lay in the coffin.

"Why don't we take it down early tomorrow in the morning? I think we had enough for one day," Liz suggested.

"Good idea, let's get some sleep," Bill said, heading out.

Liz flicked off the light. She turned around to glance at the coffin one more time. She was really curious about what was inside, but she knew whatever was there wasn't good. She sighed as she headed to their bedroom.

* * *

Caroline tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. Had her parents opened the coffin yet? She heard her parents' footsteps walk up the stairs and into their room. Curious and excited, Caroline grabbed a robe that hung on her chair. She slipped her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers. She slowly opened her door, careful not to make a sound. She quietly tiptoed downstairs. She giggled to herself, feeling like a ninja. She opened the door to her parents' study. Caroline flicked the lights on and saw the coffin, still closed, on the table.

She had to admit that she was slightly disappointed. She wanted to see what was inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Caroline made her way to the coffin and ran her hand over it. Her eyes ran through the letters that were carved onto the wooden box.

Having an idea, Caroline rushed to the books that her parents kept in the study. Surely, there would be a Latin dictionary. She grinned as she spotted a book titled "Learning The Latin Language". She carefully took out the book from the shelf. She brought the book back to where the coffin was. Caroline grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and opened the book.

It took her an hour to finish deciphering the Latin words. She was tired and wanted to go back to her bed, but the excitement returned when she finished it. Caroline read the words out loud,

**"For a century you will be locked**

**In this coffin, you will die**

**Until a mortal opens this casket,**

**You will lie"**

She frowned. She worked for an hour just to read this? She was still glad she could read what was on the coffin. Thoughts invaded her brain. What did it mean when a mortal opens this casket? How would a mortal open this casket?

Caroline stood there, deep in thought. She closed her eyes as she massaged her temple. She should just go to sleep.

A loud creak interrupted her thoughts. Caroline's eyes snapped open in surprise. The coffin was wide open. Caroline rushed over to it to find it empty.

"What the-?" Caroline said, confused.

"Surprised?" a voice said behind her, causing her to spin around, losing her balance slightly.

A man who looked about 20 stood, his arms crossed against his chest. He was learning against the door, a smirk on his face. She had to admit he was handsome. It was an unusual face, not a common face. He had icy blue eyes, his hair blonde and brown.

"Thank you for releasing me from that coffin, human," he continued, when Caroline didn't reply. She was too in shock. She realized her jaw was opened and closed it quickly.

"I've got so many things to do. After all, I was delayed for a century," he said, walking around the room.

"Things to do? Delayed for a century? What are you?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. You can call me Klaus for short. And you are?" the man said, giving a kiss on Caroline's hand.

Caroline snapped her hand back, surprised.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes," she said quickly, her eyes scanning his body in shock. Who was this man?

"I see that you are still confused, Caroline. What would you like to know?"

"What are you?" She knew he wasn't a human. Is he an alien?

"I'm a vampire," Klaus said, smirking at her surprised face.

A gasp escaped her lips. So they did exist. The stories that she heard while growing up in this town were all true. The myths, legends, all of it were real.

"An original to be more exact. One of the first vampires of history," he continued.

"What were you doing in the coffin?" Caroline asked.

"So many questions," Klaus chuckled.

"Hey, hey, you were the one who came out of a coffin," Caroline put her hands up in defense.

Klaus chuckled again. This girl didn't seem to fear him. He watched her, fascinated. He had never met a girl who wasn't scared of him before. She was beautiful. She had shiny, large blue eyes and golden curls falling down her shoulders. This type of genuine beauty came once in a lifetime. Too bad she had to die.

"I was locked by witches who wanted to stop me from becoming the most powerful creature in the world," he replied simply. He didn't want to get into the details.

"That's nice," Caroline joked.

Was this girl serious? Klaus shook his head, grinning to himself.

Klaus felt his throat go dry of thirst. He needed blood. His eyes met Caroline's. For the first time ever in his life, he met someone who didn't have fear clouding their eyes. She actually seemed relaxed and comfortable.

"Well, I should be off now. I need to feed. I wouldn't want to rip out the throat of someone who saved me, right?" Klaus said, walking towards the door.

Caroline's eyes widened. Blood? Oh right, he was a vampire.

"Erm… Alright then, good luck wherever you go, Klaus," Caroline said. She tried hard not to sound disappointment in their very brief encounter. She thought for a moment this could be what changed her life completely, something that would free her from the small town life.

Klaus noticed that there was slight disappointment in her voice. He shook his thoughts away. He had been delayed for a century already, he needed to find the doppelganger and try to break the curse.

Klaus vamp-sped away from the study, leaving a very confused and sad Caroline behind.

* * *

"Finally, the day is over. I thought the end will never come," Bonnie said, stretching. Students were rushing out of the school building, laughing and shouting at each other.

It was Friday. Even Caroline, who loved going to school (well, only because of cheerleading practice) admitted that she was glad that the weekend was here.

"We're meeting at the Grill later, you're coming, right?" Elena asked the two girls.

"What? I thought we were going shopping for dresses. The school dance is on Sunday and we don't have dresses yet, Elena," Caroline whined. She didn't want to go to the Mystic Grill. Even though it was the only place that was decent in Mystic Falls, that place was boring.

"Yeah, Caroline's right. We always go to the Grill, why don't go somewhere else for a change?" Bonnie suggested.

"Well, the thing is, I already bought my dress… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before, I know you guys were so excited about this," Elena apologized, looking down at the ground. Bonnie and Caroline fumed angrily.

"Fine, Bonnie and I'll just go dress shopping tomorrow," Caroline huffed, linking arms with Bonnie as she went over to her car.

* * *

**At the Mystic Grill**

The three girls made their way through the crowded restaurant. The whole school seemed to be there. It was very noisy. There was shouting everywhere, cheering, kids playing pool, boys flirting with the girls: the usual.

"3 coffees please," Bonnie ordered.

"Coffee? It's a Friday afternoon, girls. Why not something stronger?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena blushed. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, giggling. Elena had a crush on Matt for a long time. It was about time they got together.

"No thanks, we don't want to get hung over," Caroline replied sweetly. Matt nodded, winking at Elena as he disappeared into the crowd.

"When are you guys going to go out?" Bonnie whispered, leaning into Elena.

"Shhh! Guys, stop!" Elena hissed, blushing as she looked around to see if anyone heard them.

"Oh, come on, Elena." Caroline insisted, eyeing her friend.

"Ask him. Now," Bonnie urged.

Elena was helpless, cornered by her two evil friends. Bonnie and Caroline kept leaning into her, giving her evil smiles.

"Fine, fine. But if he rejects me, you guys are in charge of all the cookies and ice cream I will be crying over later," Elena stated, getting up.

"Deal," Caroline smirked as Elena disappeared into the crowd to find Matt.

Bonnie's phone beeped. Caroline watched her friend read the message on her phone.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, curious.

"It's Grams. Apparently she has some important news to tell me. I need to go home. We'll see each tomorrow for dress shopping, right?" Bonnie asked, standing up.

"What? Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be here by myself," Caroline whined.

"I'm sorry, but I think what Grams has to say is really important," Bonnie apologized as she opened her wallet and threw out a dollar bill on the table.

"See you tomorrow!" Bonnie waved, rushing out of the Grill.

Caroline sighed as she made her way to the bar stools. She needed a drink. She saw Elena and Matt in a corner, making out. She smiled. At least her friends were happy.

"Can I have a glass of vodka, please?" Caroline asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the bartender.

"I would normally ask for ID, but since it's Friday, what the hell," the bartender winked, setting a glass in front of Caroline.

* * *

**A few Hours Ago…**

Klaus was pacing around the abandoned house he found in the woods. He had finally made contact with the witch that was helping him. They had planned to meet here.

The door creaked open and an old witch with light brown skin came in. Her skin was wrinkled and there was worry in her face.

"I see you're still alive, looking well," Klaus smirked, greeting the witch.

"Let's just get this over with, the other witches are not happy that I am helping you, Klaus," the witch said uncomfortably.

"Don't try to rush me, witch. Remember that you owe me your services. Do not forget who the boss is here," Klaus said warningly.

The witch nodded, fear crossing her eyes.

"I'll get the things ready, but it will take about a week to get everything ready for your trip. I heard rumors that the moonstone is somewhere in Russia," the witch said.

"A week? Why does it take that long just to get ready for a trip?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Well, there are a lot of things to take care of. Meanwhile, enjoy your stay home, Mr. Mikaelson," the witch said, turning around to leave.

"If this takes any longer than one week, I swear that everyone in this town will die," Klaus shouted after the witch.

Klaus shook his head angrily. He had waited for a century, he could wait another week, he thought. He stomped outside of the house. The only problem was: where would he go?

* * *

Klaus made his way to the Mystic Grill. He had asked someone to tell him where alcohol was sold. The girl had laughed as if it were a joke and said,

"As if there were any other places. Ha. Down the street, there is a place called Mystic Grill. It's like the only place to go here."

He opened the door and stepped in. It was about 9 o'clock at night but it was pretty empty. Didn't the girl say this was the only place to go? Where else would the humans go?

Klaus walked over to the stools. He saw two men drinking and laughing, obviously very drunk. He also saw a blonde girl with her head against the table. She looked very drunk.

"A gin please," Klaus said to the bartender. A glass was set in front of him.

"This is sooooooo stupid and pathetic," the blonde girl next to him moaned. He chuckled, confused.

"What is?"

"My whole LIFE," she said, her face still against the table.

"Why so?" Klaus asked, amused.

"I don't want to become an archaeologist like my parents. I want to see the world. I want to make it to the big city. I don't want to be trapped in this small town where the only fun place to go is a restaurant," she said, finally lifting her head from the table.

Klaus was shocked when he saw Caroline's face. She had obviously been crying. Her mascara was dripping down from her eyes, which were puffy and red. She sniffed silently, wiping her tears.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry for bothering you with my pathetic little problems. I'm sure you have many better things to do than listen to a shallow, insecure girl rambling on and on about her future," Caroline said, standing up. She smiled, her lips wavering. She tried to walk to the door, but she tipped over as she lost her balance.

"Woah, I think you had way too many drinks. I'll take you home, Caroline," Klaus said as he caught Caroline before she hit the ground. He didn't know where that came from, but he had a week, why not?

There was no reply from Caroline. She was already in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

**A few hours ago…**

Bonnie rushed to her home, where Grams was probably waiting for her. There was something wrong with the text message she had received.

Bonnie ran up the porch steps and heaved open the door.

"Grams?!" Bonnie called.

"Bonnie! Thank god you're here. I am so glad you made it here all in one piece," Grams said as she rushed to Bonnie's side.

"What's the matter, Grams? You don't usually say things like that," Bonnie asked, confused.

"Close the door, quickly," Grams just said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Frowning, Bonnie closed the front door and followed her grandma to the kitchen.

"Grams, what's the matter?" Bonnie asked again. There was something off. Weird.

"Bonnie, I really didn't want to tell you the truth like this, but here it goes," Grams sighed as she sat on the kitchen chair.

Bonnie stared at her Grams. She was never like this before. This must be something really serious, she thought.

"Bonnie, you're a witch."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. This must be a joke, for sure. Witches didn't exist. They just existed in myths and legends just like the other supernatural creatures.

"Grams, please don't joke around," Bonnie whispered quietly. A part of her believed this, but a part of her was hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, and I know it's hard to believe. But Bonnie, there is something great, powerful, and dangerous lurking around in Mystic Falls and I need your help. I know you are a young witch and you don't know what you're capable of, yet but I really need someone," Grams said. She sounded so sincere. This was no joke.

"What about Abby? Why can't she help? Isn't she a witch, too?" Bonnie asked bitterly. Her mother had left her ever since she was a baby. She had missed out a great part of life. She needed her mother at times, but she was never there.

"We both know that she is somewhere else, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. She bit her lip, still shocked.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but if you're ready to hear the second part, tell me," Grams said as she stood up.

"I'm sure I can handle it now," Bonnie said, grabbing her wrist.

"Are you sure?" Grams asked, worried.

"Yes, no more secrets," Bonnie said firmly, nodding.

"Then here goes…"

* * *

Caroline woke up with the sound of a loud drumbeat banging on her head. This was probably the worst hangover she had ever experienced. What had happened? She didn't remember ANYTHING.

She felt her phone vibrating on the lamp table.

"Hello?" Caroline croaked.

"Care? What is wrong with your voice?" Bonnie's voice crackled through the receiver.

"I got drunk," Caroline said simply, as if that would explain everything.

"I understand. Erm, so I wanted to say something. I can't go shopping with you today, because I have some important things to do," Bonnie said.

"It's okay," Caroline said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Alright then, have fun!" Bonnie said, ending the call.

Caroline sighed as she fell down on the bed again. Shopping alone, how fun, she thought.

She dialed Elena's phone number.

"Pick up, pick up already," Caroline mumbled.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Matt? Where's Elena?" Caroline asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I know what you're thinking Caroline, but nothing happened. We just came home to watch movies and she fell asleep. No monkey business, so don't make any assumptions," Matt explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline said sarcastically, giggling.

"You know I'm not that kind of guy," Matt said seriously.

"Alright. I believe you. Goodbye," Caroline said, throwing her phone on her bed.

She groaned. Nothing was working out for her today. She decided to still continue her plan for today and go shopping. At least she could take her mind off of things. She stood up, wobbling as she made her way to her closet, throwing on an outfit. She didn't really care how she looked like. She just wished the pounding in her head disappeared.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

Klaus made sure Caroline was safe and sound in her home. He had snuck through the window, not wanting to disturb her parents. He didn't know how he got into the house without an invitation. Perhaps he was invited when he was in the coffin, which he saw her parents throw into the lake a few days ago.

Klaus walked around the mall, not sure of what to do. He had checked out into a hotel, but he didn't want to stay indoors all day. Klaus entered a coffee shop. He walked up to the cashier and looked up at the menu.

"May I have a cappuccino, please?" Klaus asked in his smooth British accent. He smirked as he saw the girl stunned for a moment.

"Sure, it will be ready in a few minutes," she managed to stutter, blushing.

"Thank you, love," he said, causing the poor girl's already red cheeks to go a shade deeper.

He took a seat by the window, watching the people walk pass with large bags. Girls walked with their kill heels, not wobbling a bit (how can girls not fall over with those?). Their noses were high in the air, their eyes glued to the tiny phone screen they held in their hands. The guys were trotting behind the girls, their arms full of shopping bags. The disgusting smell of thick, girly perfume struck his nose. At least cologne smelled fresh, not cheap as what these girls put on.

His eyes scanned over the crowd. His coffee arrived. He gave a wink to the waitress, who giggled slightly in embarrassment. He took a sip of the hot liquid. He closed his eyes, listening to the conversation that was going on between some couple on the first floor. They were fighting.

'I hate you!'

'Pish, posh, stop being such a drama queen!'

'A drama queen? You know what? We are OVER.'

Klaus smirked, shaking his head. So many things changed over a century. Then his ears caught something familiar.

'Oh my goodness, that dress looks perfect on you!' a perky, high-pitched voice squealed.

'Thank you,' the other female replied sweetly.

'You said that to like every freaking dress,' the female muttered under her breath. Klaus smirked. He recognized the voice. Caroline.

* * *

Caroline made her way to the coffee shop. She had been in the mall for two hours, but she still found nothing.

"May I have a café latte please?" she said politely to the cashier.

"Yes, madam. Your coffee will arrive shortly," the cashier replied kindly.

Without looking, Caroline made her way over to the windows. She liked watching the people walk by. She noticed someone was sitting in the next seat, but his back was turned so she couldn't see who it was.

Her coffee arrived. A bright smile went across Caroline's face. Finally something nice.

Caroline closed her eyes, sighing in peace.

"Why, hello there." The voice behind her startled Caroline awake.

Caroline turned around, smiling politely. Her eyes widened when she saw Klaus.

"Klaus! I thought you left, why are you still here?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"My trip was delayed, I thought I might enjoy a few more days in Mystic Falls," he said, shrugging.

"That's nice. But there's like nothing to see here, you must be really bored," Caroline said.

"Actually, I found some interesting things," Klaus said, smirking.

"Really? Cool! So, what are your plans for today?" Caroline asked. She didn't know why she was interested in what Klaus was doing, but some part of her just was.

"I don't really have anything to do, why? Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, if you're bored, you can help me look for a dress for the school dance," Caroline blurted out.

Klaus looked surprised for a moment. Then he quickly nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"This dress looks nice on you," Klaus said, nodding in approval.

"You said that to every single dress, Klaus. Seriously, you're just like the clerks woman," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. The sales lady (who apparently heard Caroline's comment) shot Caroline a dirty glare.

"Sweetheart, even if you wear a piece of rag you will still look beautiful," Klaus said.

Caroline turned around and marched back to the changing room, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

After a few minutes, Caroline came out of the changing room. This time, the dress was white with golden linings and designs all over it. It was long, hanging onto her body's curves as it made its way to the floor. There were little jewels embedded on it, making it shine brighter. Klaus stared at her in awe and admiration. She looked like an angel. She piercing blue eyes stood out in the flood of white and gold brightness. Her golden curls lay perfect on her shoulders, matching the color of the outfit.

"What do you think of this?" Caroline asked, nervous.

"You look ravishing in this dress, Caroline. You look like an angel; there is light glistening like a halo that surrounds your body. Love, you look amazing," Klaus said. Words could not describe what he saw.

"Thanks," Caroline replied, suddenly shy in front of him. She walked quickly back to the changing room. No one had ever said such beautiful words to her before. No one ever described her like that. She sighed happily.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sat in a restaurant, eating lunch.

"How in the world do you use this?" Klaus asked, holding up his phone. This was such a fascinating device. Humans sure did develop quickly during the last century.

Caroline giggled when Klaus struggled to turn on the phone.

"Here, you press this button," Caroline said, pointing at the little button on top of the phone. She giggled again when she saw Klaus' face brighten up like a child when the phone came into life.

"I'll show you some things. This is where you can buy apps. You can buy things like Angry Birds, Temple Run, etc." Caroline said, showing Klaus a picture of the red bird from the game.

"Seriously? You throw a bird at pigs?" Klaus asked, shaking his head. This was ridiculous.

"Hey, it's fun," Caroline said, defending her favorite phone game.

"Whatever you say. What does this do?" Klaus asked, pointing at the music button.

"Wait—not here!" Caroline squealed as Klaus pushed a song. Suddenly a full-volume Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A lot song started playing. Caroline's face blushed in embarrassment. She giggled when she saw Klaus look around, embarrassed as well.

**I Like Big Butts and I can not lie**

**You other brothers can't deny**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist**

**And a round thing in your face**

**You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough**

Caroline quickly helped Klaus, who was struggling to get the music to stop by turning the volume down. Everyone was staring at them, amused and confused.

"That was embarrassing," Caroline laughed.

"Tell me about it," Klaus mumbled. The red color was still in his face.

"At least we learned one thing, never turn on your music on full volume in public," Caroline stated, causing Klaus to start laughing as well.

* * *

Caroline felt the loneliness in her heart eat her when she sat by herself in her room. Her parents were gone for the weekend (some important meeting, they said). Bonnie was probably still with her Grams and Elena was probably with Matt.

Caroline made her way downstairs, planning to watch a movie. It was only 7 o'clock; she could kill some time by watching some sappy love movies.

She threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and got out a huge bowl. She grabbed a few bags of chocolate, candies, and other goodies that she knew she would regret eating later. She skipped to the sofa, flicking through the list of movies.

She finally settled on watching Mean Girls. She had always loved that movie. Caroline covered herself with a blanket, trying to get cozy. She wished she had someone to cuddle with. She felt so cold and alone.

Caroline was in the middle of watching the movie when he heard a knock on the door.

She ran over to her door, opening it carefully. She was surprised and happy when she saw Klaus.

"Hey, I know it's getting late, but I had a few questions about the phone," Klaus lied. He just wanted an excuse to come visit Caroline. He had been practicing what he would say in his head over and over on his way here.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on in," Caroline said, allowing Klaus to step in.

"So, what were you doing?" Klaus asked, nodding at Caroline, who was in her pajamas, a blanket covering her body.

"I was watching some movies," Caroline said sheepishly.

"Sounds interesting," Klaus said.

"Would you like to join me?" Caroline asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. I got a lot of time to kill, so why not?" Klaus shrugged.

"Okay then," Caroline said, excited. She pulled Klaus to the living room, where everything was messy.

"Oh my god," Caroline squeaked, remembering how messy things could get when she was comfortable. She tried to clean up the popcorn that fell on the ground.

"It's alright," Klaus said, amused. He sat down on the sofa, patting the seat next to him.

Caroline beamed as she jumped right next to Klaus. She made herself comfortable against Klaus' chest. She felt him put his strong, firm arms around her. She never felt so comfortable and happy before.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie was in her living room with Grams and the other witch she had been talking about.

"Bonnie, this is one of your ancestors: Michelle Bennett," Grams said, introducing Bonnie to Michelle.

"I am glad that you two are here to help me. I know it is wrong to help Klaus, but this is our only choice. We need to keep the town safe and delay his sacrifice. He must not know that the doppelganger is here," Michelle said, taking a deep breath.

Bonnie nodded.

"I understand. After what Grams told me about Klaus, I can see why we need him to disappear quickly. I really hope he doesn't see Elena. She's my best friend, I can't risk her life," Bonnie said sadly.

"Yes, that is why I need you both to help me with some things. The original spell takes one week to perform, but with more witches, it can take less than two days," Michelle continued.

"What spell?" Bonnie asked.

"This spell is a something that binds many spells together. I am performing a locator spell for the moonstone, a spell to prepare Klaus for his journey, and a few other spells. All combined takes less time than doing all separately, but it still takes a week. That means that there is a higher chance that Klaus will meet Elena," Michelle said, worried.

"Okay, Michelle. I will help you," Bonnie said.

Grams nodded, holding Bonnie's hand. They would do anything to protect their friends and family.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stood in the kitchen, which was now very dirty.

Klaus had spent the night (on the couch, of course) at Caroline's. After they had finished watching all the romantic movies and chick flicks Caroline owned, Klaus carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Then he made his way downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Now, they stood in the kitchen. Caroline was freaking out about the school dance. She needed to do something to get her thoughts away from it. So they decided to bake some cupcakes.

"Klaus! That is way too much flower!" Caroline squealed, hitting Klaus' shoulder with a wooden spoon.

Klaus chuckled, putting the flower down.

"All right, chef Caroline," Klaus smirked.

"Wait—what's that smell?" Caroline asked, confused. There was a burning smell. Caroline's eyes widened.

"MY CUPCAKES!" she squeaked as she rushed over to the oven.

The cupcakes were a disaster. They were all burnt, turned into black. They smelled horrible.

"Don't worry, we can make more," Klaus reassured Caroline, who looked as if she had killed the whole cupcake population.

"But these weren't just ANY cupcakes. These were my special Caroline cupcakes," Caroline said.

"What's the difference?" Klaus asked, shrugging.

"What's the DIFFERENCE?" Caroline asked, as if she didn't believe her ears.

"The difference is that these cupcakes were special, the oven was set in the perfect temperature and they were supposed to be pink and fluffy—and" Caroline started rambling, not knowing when to stop. She knew she was saying nonsense, but she was on a roll.

She was stopped when a clump of flower was thrown against her face.

"You're rambling, sweetheart," Klaus said.

"Did you just throw flower in my face?" Caroline asked in disbelief. She felt her face powdery. She coughed out some that went in her mouth. She looked like a freaking snowman. Then she started laughing.

"You will regret that, Klaus!" Caroline said as she grabbed a handful of flower and chucked it at Klaus.

They ran around the kitchen counter, throwing flower at each other. Giggles and laughter filled the room. The whole room was covered in white powder.

"I am out of ammo," Caroline said sadly.

"We should clean this mess up," Klaus said, nodding at the white room.

"Hey! We didn't make any cupcakes! Not a single one!" Caroline said, shocked. They had spent all their time having a flower-fight that they didn't even make cupcakes.

"Maybe next time," Klaus said, smiling.

"Okay," Caroline grinned. She was glad that there would be a next time.

* * *

It was 5 PM. Klaus had left to get ready for the school dance, which he agreed to attend with Caroline.

Caroline was in her room, on the verge of having a panic attack. She felt like she had to look her best today. Why? She didn't know. Her heart was beating faster than usual, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Why was she nervous? Was it because of Klaus? No, it can't be, she thought.

She distracted herself by concentrating on applying lipstick and eyeliner on her face. She carefully curled her hair, making sure all of it looked perfect. She put on her dress, smoothing the invisible creases.

* * *

Klaus arrived to the party, hoping to see Caroline. They had agreed to meet there by 7 PM. He was disappointed when he couldn't see the angelic face. Instead, he turned to some of the other girls who seemed eager to talk to him.

He was talking to one of the girls, who were clearly trying really hard to flirt with Klaus. She threw herself at Klaus, smiling seductively. Klaus inched away slightly, not wanting to be so close to her.

"You are very handsome, did anyone tell you that?" the girl asked, giggling.

"Yes, they have," Klaus replied, trying to brush her off.

She didn't take the hint though. Instead, she moved in closer to Klaus.

"How about we get out of here and go to my place?" she suggested, taking Klaus' hands.

Klaus was about to reply when he saw all the heads turn to face one direction, gasps filling the room. He automatically turned his head as well to see what everyone was staring at.

By the doorway stood Caroline, wearing the beautiful white dress. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was perfect, and everything looked perfect. He growled slightly when he saw some of the jocks make their way to Caroline. She looked at them nervously, giving them a fake smile. Her eyes met Klaus' and she sighed in relief. She quickly excused herself from the boys and rushed to Klaus.

"That was so awkward," she said when she reached Klaus.

"You look ravishing, Caroline. No one could resist staring at your beauty," Klaus said. The girl next to him shot daggers at Caroline with her eyes, clearly displeased that Klaus was interested in this girl.

"Well, I'm going to go," the girl huffed, turning to leave. She was hoping Klaus would catch her and tell her to stay. She was never so wrong before. Klaus instead slid his hand around Caroline's waist and led her to the dance floor. The girl gasped, feeling insulted.

Klaus watched in fascination as the girl before him moved her hips against the music. She was simply stunning. She was a goddess. He was disappointed when she stopped moving to the music. He realized a slow song was playing.

"Would you like to dance, miss Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked, offering his hand to Caroline.

"It would be my pleasure," Caroline replied, smiling.

She wished time stopped. Right then. Everything seemed so perfect; she never wanted it to end. She was so happy, relaxed and peaceful. She didn't want to let go.

* * *

"Why aren't we at the dance, Bonnie?" Elena groaned. They were in Bonnie's house. Elena was in her dark green dress. She wanted to go meet Matt, but Bonnie had stopped her, saying she had to say something.

"Elena, not yet," Bonnie sighed. She couldn't risk Elena going to the ball. Klaus was probably there.

"Why not?" Elena whined. Then she fell down on the sofa. Bonnie stared wide-eyed at her Grams.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"She was going to escape. We put her to sleep; she will wake up after a few hours. Don't worry," her Grams replied.

Bonnie nodded. She looked at her friend, worried. She hoped everything would work out fine.

Michelle barged into the room, a phone in her hand.

"The spell is ready. I will call to tell Klaus. I can never thank you two enough. I am glad this town can be safe now, again. Klaus and I will be off in a few hours," Michelle said.

"It was our pleasure," Grams replied, smiling. She was glad to hear that Klaus was leaving soon.

"Thank you," Michelle said one last time before heading out of the house.

* * *

Klaus excused himself from Caroline when his phone rang. He looked at the caller, confused. The witch was calling him.

"What?" he said, irritated. He didn't like the thought of leaving Caroline alone in a room full of hungry, pathetic little boys.

"The spell is ready, we must leave now."

Klaus felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

"I thought the spell took a week," Klaus said, confused.

"It took me a lot quicker than I thought. I already packed all your belongings. Meet me at the airport in three hours," Michelle said, hanging up the phone.

What about Caroline? He hadn't of this until now. He didn't realize that his time here was limited. He had completely forgotten that he would have to leave Caroline eventually.

Klaus was left standing in the empty school hallway, not knowing how to feel for the first time in a thousand years.

* * *

Caroline was back home, getting ready to go to bed. She changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants, glad that she was finally out of the tight dress and high heels.

She grinned like a child, her head filling up with the memories of the dance. She remembered dancing with Klaus, laughing and talking, sharing memories…

Caroline felt a gush of wind pass behind her. She turned around to see what it was.

Behind Caroline stood Klaus, who was staring into her eyes. There was sadness and loneliness in them.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" Caroline asked, worried.

Klaus felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave this beautiful angel behind. He had always felt so lonely, but whenever he was with Caroline, he felt the loneliness disappear. He felt his dead heart beating again.

"I'm leaving, Caroline. I'm leaving to somewhere far, far away. I won't be coming back."

Klaus saw shock and sadness flash across her face. She looked down, biting back tears. It hurt him to see her like this.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" Caroline said.

Klaus nodded.

"It's so funny. It has only been two days but I feel like I was with you for years," Caroline sad quietly.

Klaus remained silent.

"I never knew that it could happen in such a short period of time," Caroline continued, lifting her head. Her blue eyes met Klaus' blue.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"I never knew I could fall in love," Caroline whispered.

At that moment, Klaus felt his heart stop beating. No one had ever told him that they loved him. He was a monster. She was an angel. They were so different, yet she loved him. Klaus wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to stay. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, too.

Klaus felt his pupils dilate. He didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"You will forget about me. You will not remember meeting me, talking to me, or all the memories we shared together. It will be as if I were a missing blank page. You will forget about vampires. I'm a monster, Caroline. It's not safe for you to be with such a horrible beast like me. You'll return to living your normal life." Klaus finished, turning around.

Caroline was left standing in her room, a gush of wind was the only thing left. She looked around, confused. She felt that something was missing. It was like a piece of her life was gone. The feeling of loneliness and insecurity returned to her heart. She went to her bed and curled up into a ball. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like there was an empty hole in her heart.

Klaus stood outside on the tree by Caroline's window. He watched the angel curl up into a ball, crying to sleep. It hurt him to see her like this. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Caroline."

* * *

**What did you guys think!? If I get some good reviews & reactions, I will write a sequel. I mean, it won't be a good idea for me to write a sequel if no one likes it xD **


	2. Author's Alert!

**Sequel to Buried For A Century: Unearthed is now updated!**


End file.
